The Mother of all Crossovers
by pevan123
Summary: This story is giant collection of crossovers mostly Percy Jackson/H.o.O, the fanfic 'My Immortal', Harry Potter, the youtube vidioes David Blane Street Magic and AVPM. The setting is mostly at hogwarts, and it is mostly just a bunch of Hogwarts AU's. It is all is complety crack, and is not meant to be serious, it may be a pile of crap but it's a pile of sparkely unicorn crap.
1. Chapter 1: Let it Glow

Chapter 6: Let it Glow

**We reordered some of the chapters, so this is now chapter one.**

**Only some of the chapters are connected. This is set at Camp Half Blood, It's a crossover of Disneys Frozen, and PJO. Some parts of the song we got from this youtube video, **** watch?v=ogdnxOvfnd4****. **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any pjo characters, frozen, or the song 'Let it Go'**

Leo didn't know how it happened. First he was in the forge working on a giant gold acid-spitting lama, as a birthday present for Percy (don't ask), and now… well now he was in a dress. Not just a dress, but a frickin fire dress. Not that he didn't _like _the dress, i mean it was awesome. He could blame Elsa. After all the whole thing was her fault, _she_ was the one who brought up that they were demigod counterparts, he was fire and she was ice. _She _was the one who decided they should sing a duet. _She _was the one who made him wear the dress.

It all started when Chiron announced that camp would be having its very first karaoke night on thursday. Right after the announcement Leo saw his good friend Elsa running towards him.

"Leo, we are going to sing together this Thursday"

"Oh, no. No way. I don't sing."

sure Leo would hum along to the psych theme song, hey it's catchy, but singing? In front of the whole camp? No way. Leo never considered singing one of his strengths, and never would.

"Oh come on Leo! It'll be fun! I've already planned the whole thing out. Besides what else do you have to do?"

"Well, I have to finish this thing…"

"No, you don't." with that Elsa took Leos arm and dragged him to the Hecate cabin.

A couple hours later Elsa had Leo prepared with the outfit, and the song. They were almost ready for Thursday.

(time skip to thursday night)

Thursday had arrived much too soon for Leo. The camp was gathered in the arena, (which Chiron had decided would be the stage for Karaoke night). Will Solstice had just finished his guitar AND singing part to the song 'Single Ladies'. What a show off.

"Great job Will! I loved the song! Up next is Elsa of Arrendell and Leo Valdez performing their duet 'Let it glow'" Chiron announced.

Elsa and Leo walked into the arena. The Camp went silent. After everyone got over their shock, the camp burst into sound.

"Oh My Gods!"

"Look at Leo"

'What is he wearing?"

"I love her dress"

"Wow, red is definitely his color!"

Once the noise settled down the music began…

Leo: My fire shines bright in the black of the night only embers to be seen.

Elsa: A kingdom of isolation and it looks like i'm the queen

Leo: The blaze is burning! Like this raging pain inside!

Elsa: Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…

Leo: What have I done?

What did they see?

Am I the bad boy supreme I always claim to be?

Elsa: Conceal don't feel don't let them know.

Leo: Well now they know!

Elsa: Let it go! Let it Go! Can't hold it back anymore!

Leo: Let it glow! Let it glow! My fire is burning bright!

Elsa: I don't care what they're going to say!

Leo: Let the flames rise up!

Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway/ Leo: The heat never bothed me anyway (at same time)

Elsa: It's funny how some some distance makes everything seem small!

Leo: And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!

Elsa: Its time to see what I can do

Leo: To test my limits, I'll break through!

Both: No right no wrong no rules for us, We're freeeee!

Elsa: Let it go, Let it go, I am one with the wind and sky

Leo: Let it glow, Let it glow, I'm not afraid to try!

Elsa: Here I stand!

Leo:And here I stay!

Both: Let the storm rage on!

Elsa: My power flurries throught the air into the ground.

Leo: My hands are burning, the embers flying all around

Elsa: And one thought crysta like an icy blast.

Leo: I'm never going back the past in in the past

Elsa: Let it go

Leo: let it glow

Both: And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Elsa: Let it Go

Leo: Let it glow

Elsa:That perfect girl is gone

Leo: Here I stand, in the light of fire

Elsa: Let the storm rage on on!

Both: Leo:The heat never bothered me anyway

Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway

The music ended. The whole camp was silent. All the campers were just staring at them. They silence lasted for what seemed like forever, until The Stolls stood up and started clapping, the rest of the camp stood up and clapped for their performance. The applause turned into the whole camp chanting their names.

Leo and Elsa bowed to the cheering crowd and exited the arena. Leo was terrified for what would happen at dinner, so he decided to skip it and spent the rest of his night at the forges working on the Giant Golden Lama. The Lama did not disappoint.


	2. Chapter 2:Jason and the Brick

Jason loved her. She was as beautiful as the stars in the night was his Juliet to his Romeo. His Rose to his Jack. She was his one true love. They were each others OTP. For them it was love at first sight. When she had banged into him he knew that she had stolen his heart (and his consciousness). His gorgeous Brickney.

Jason walked into the common room in the Gryffindor tower, holding Brickney tenderly in his arms. "What's that you have there honey?" Piper asked.

"Don't talk to me. You're nothing compared to her."

"What!? Jason are you okay?" Piper, Jason's girlfriend questioned.

"You are nothing to me Piper. We are over. I've found my true love, Brickney." Jason held the brick up to Piper Simba style.

"Jason have you lost your mind?" Piper shouted.

"No Piper. Just deal with the fact that I don't love you."

"Jason, I can't believe you!" piper cried. She ran out of the common room in tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that baby. But I had to break it off with her if we can be together." Brickney stayed still in Jason's hands. "I knew you'd understand." Jason caressed her in his hands. He walked over to the love chair and lay down it it. He brought Brickney to his chest and hugged her tightly. "I'd do anything for you babe. I love you more than air itself." That was meaningful coming from a son of Zeus. Jason lifted Brickney up to his face and thrust his lips forward into a passionate kiss. "Oh Brickney, you're so bold! Not in public!" Jason said glancing over to a first year in the corner who quickly scurried away in terror. "Well Brickney, it looks like we're all alone." Jason slyly glanced at Brickney and advanced towards her once more. They kissed ferociously as the fire crackled behind them.


	3. Chapter 3:Pevan part 1

Chapter 2: Pevan #1

**This chapter is based on the youtube videos David Blaine street Magic. I would highly recommend that you watch parts 1-4 of those videos. This is Peter/Evan (pevan). They are characters from the David Blaine videos. **

Peter and Evan liked Camp Half Blood. They liked it alot. That was until the goths came. But thats later. But first I'll start at the beginning before David Blaine…

Everything was perfect, every summer they spent together was awesome! Peter and Evan had always been best friends, since they met at a honda dealership with their parents at age 6. They both loved cheeze-its and became best friends. They were only 11 when they were taken to Camp Half Blood. Sure they were shocked to find out Evans dad was THE greek god Apollo and that Peters real mom was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, but they didn't mind going to the strange camp as long as they were together.

The young boys thought Camp was a bit too outdoorsy at first, but Peters cabin was always filled with such fashionable clothes, so the boys would always sneak out of Camps annual war games and host their own little fashion shows in the Aphrodite cabin. No one really noticed their absence. But that was ok with them.

As years went on Peter and Evan grew older and older. You'd think they would start to drift apart. No, their friendship only grew stronger. They were always together, each year they would go through the school year facing bullies and homework Together. Of course they would go shopping Together on most weekends. And every summer they would carpool to camp, where they could gossip with peters half-siblings and get new clothes from the Aphrodite cabins huge closet. A Hecate kid even showed them a spell that would make any piece of clothing your size!

Then on Evans 16th birthday he got his own honda! Of course this meant more shopping trips.

One summer day Peter and Evan decided to do some shopping. They drove out of camp in Evans honda. They went to an outlet mall in New York that wasn't trendy yet. For lunch they stopped at a cafe and ate sandwiches, cheeze-its, and orange soda. They spent the day talking about the latest fashion trends, gossiping, and shopping. When they arrived back at Camp Halfblood they heard Chiron call their names from the loudspeaker.

"What the F! What could Chiron want with us!?" exclaimed Evan.

"Babe, He said we're going to Hogwarts!" Peter said with a flick of his hand.

"WOW! How exciting, this is almost as good as the time I won a big bag of CHEEZ ITS at the Honda Dealership!"

-TIME SKIP-

Peter and Evan were soooo excited to be going to the magical school of Hogwarts. They were at the Kings Cross Station in London, England! As they ran through the wall to get to platform 9 ¾, they thought they saw a familiar face.

"Hey, hey you guys, over here. You wanna see a magic trick?"

IT WAS THE DEMON SPAWN OF HECATE! DAVID BLAINE.

"NO, YOU DEMON! GET AWAY FROM US, YOU TIME TRAVELLING DEMON!" Evan shouted. David Blaine was a member of the Hecate Cabin, the goddess of magic. Peter and Evan have had numerous encounter with David Blaine outside of camp. Once he made Peter piss orange soda. He had even turned Evans beloved Honda miniature and had even shrunk his unmentionables. David Blaine and Peter and Evan weren't on the best of terms.

"STAY AWAY FROM US DAVID BLAINE, YOU DEMON!"

"Not this time guys, I'm a wizard too, we can go to hogwarts together."

"NO YOU DEMON!" Peter screamed. He grabbed Evans hand and ran towards the train dragging their stuff with them to get away from David. They didn't want a repeat of what had happened on other occasions.

Once on the train they calmed down and got a cabin to sit in during the extensive train ride. They quickly found an empty one and sat down.

"Wow I'm glad we got away from him" said Evan

"Ya what the eff does he want with us anyway!" Peter said dramatically. Just then Peter realized he was still holding Evans hand from when they had started to run from David Blaine. Peter blushed and took his hand away. Evan looked a little sad but didn't say anything about it.

Evan quickly regained his spirits "Are you excited for hogwarts, I can't believe we're wizards!"

"I know! Like what the eff! But like a good what the eff!" Said Peter.

-Later-

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The trolley lady came around with a cart full of treats.

"Do you have cheezits?" said Peter.

"Or orange soda?" said Evan.

"No dearies," she said.

"Oh thats ok" Peter said.

-time skip-

"I'm so glad we both got into Hufflepuff!" said Evan.

"Ya! we can hangout all the time in our common room!" Peter said.

And thats what they did. They got beds right next to each other in the boys dormitory and always did spells together. They got the same classes and sat next to each other at mealtimes. They were best friends before camp half blood and they were best friends at hogwarts. They were Together.


	4. Chapter 4:My Immortal: Demigod Style

**Hi everyone. Here's the backstory to what you are about to read. We were bored one day and decided to write a bunch of crack fanfiction. These stories are a mashup of Harry Potter, My Immortal, Percy Jackson, Psych, the youtube video David Blaine Street Magic and anything else you could imagine. It is multiple stories and they all take place at the same time at either Hogwarts or Camp Halfblood. However the stories are not necessarily connected to each other. It may seem a bit confusing at first but if you choose to read further you'll get the hang of it. We'll have chapter title and intros explaining what each chapter is about. We know that in Harry Potter you start at age 11, but the characters are not going to Hogwarts at 11. Please ignore that for the sake of the story.**

**This chapter is a Percy Jackson/My Immortal/Harry Potter fic. It introduces the characters and how they get to this chapter you will also see almost all of the characters houses. We're so sorry for the spelling, not all chapters will be like this, but it is a My Immortal fic. **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Percy Jackson, My Immortal, Harry Potter, David Blaine or any other shit we use. We just own the storyline. **

Chapter 1 My Immortal: Demigod Style

My name is Amethyst Darkness Shadow. As u probuly c im a demigoood. My fater iz Hatdes greak god of awesomenes and death. I go9 2 a camp fo kidz like me az u prubually no. I waz walking 2 my def cabn wen a drk figure knoked me 2 da floor.

"owwwwww wtf, gods watch out u prep" I roared at the figure whoed knok me dwn. I imadtly regreted it. When I got up I waz face to face wit Percy Jacksn butt he chinged it 2 sol reper butt its reper 4 short. He hid pal skn nd instd off gren eyes he had blod rd eyes. hes blac har was grwn out soo it wis longer. He wis wering a blac shirt and tight blac skinni jeans with a blac lether jacket wif spiks.

"Hey i lik ur i's, im gittin blac conticts 2 butt they wont cum until a munth later. Until ten I hive to wear thes rd 1s."

"oh my gods i luv ur rd conticts! They rmind me off whin I cut myself den suk me own blod. "

"oh my god vamire 211"

"y vimire?"

"yis omg I n9vr new ter was anoter vimare at cimp 12 blood"

"Omgs see u liter reper! We can hing out and cut together1! Bye!"

"Bye"

Bloddy raven walke my, her name with annabeth but she chinged it to bee mor goffik. She did her har black wif purple higlights nd straightend it.

"Omgs I jist sw u taling 2 sol reper11111"

"I WISNT A BIG DEL OMG STP OVR REACTIN U BICH1!11! "

"WAT IM DA BICH 1 TIM U STOLE ME BLOD RD SWEETER FRM ME DRESER AND NEVR GIVE IT BICK U BITCH1!1"

"OMG I NEDED IT 2 GO CLUBIN MCR WAS PLAYIN!1'

"OMG MCR WAS PLAYING ND U DIDNT INVIT ME1!1"

"WILL I DINT INVIT U BC U NVR GIVE MY BAC THAT GOOD CHARLIT POSTER U STOLE FRIM MABEDROM11111'

"U HID 3 GOOD CHARLOT PISTOR AND I HAD NON1111 U COULD AT LEST GIV ME 1 111!1111"

"UHHHH11111 IM GONA GO CUT MI SELF NOW U BICH11111"

"U CAN GO KIL URSELF FR AL I CAR BICH1111" I stromed of and cut me rists nd den drink da blod.

In my way of of the hades cabin I saw my hilf brotha Nico, he is goffik 2. I say hi 2 him in a deprezing way.

"hey, I wis abot to go cut u want 2 goin?" he said deprezingly.

"Nah I wis just cuting , im gona go wach chris nd conor aginst david blane in a fist figt david always wins butt ther will be blod. C u later." I headed off to the cabin in a small blac mini skirt, with fish net stockings and high blak lether boots with blod red lace laces. I was wearing a tight blood red corset with blac skuls on it. I want 2 da figt and saw reper wif dat bich raven!1!

"OMGS BLODDY RAVEN WAT R U DOIN WIF REPER1!1'

"we r jist hingin ot don't start flaming on us like some prep"

"ya raven is rite u sould calm down, all dis drsama migt make me cutt agan 2day!" Is he talkin abot cutin, he is a vamp he cin jist drank da blod!111

"U cin jist drink da blod who cares u poser111!111"

Raven said "wat reper ur a vimpire? Why didt u tel me? Do u trust ame mor dan me?"

He loked confused "wat no11 it jist came up in convosatin I wood hav told u son1!1"

All off a suden da loud speakers wint off nd chiron was talkin 2 all of capm. "CAN ALL CAMPERS ON DIS LIST IM ABOUT TO SAY PLEASE COME TO THE DINING PAVILON OK

Amethist Darkness Shadw

Percy j

Annabeth c

Leo v

Jason g

Thalia g

Piper m

Nico d

Stoll brothers

Chris r

Clarisse l

Hazel l

Frank z

Rachel d

Octavian ?

Reyna A

David b

Evan

Peter"

"Actualy u r al goin 2 hogwarts. Enjot"

"gods chiron is suk a poser!" I sad.

"Ya butt im exited 4 hogwarts" raven sad.

"gods raven dont gt so exited u wall becum a prep!1111"

"Uhh i wal not u batch1111 i cint belive u sad tat1!11"

"cilm don u gus u r makin me rlly depresd11!11" reaper sad.

"cum on reaper less go u nd i dnt ned here!111" raven sad as she stormd of wit reaper folowin behind hr reaper locked bak at ma sidly

"Gods u r so prepy i hop u git run offer by da howarts expres!11" i scramed aftr tem.

-tim skip 2 da hogwart expres-

i wis setting wit ma frends on da hogwart expres nd we wer talkin aboot cutin ourselves (me frends r vampire (harry), blody- mary (hermione) , diablo (ron) , draco nd nico (who is me bruder butt we r still frends bc we r bothgoth nd lik all da sim bands) win da trolly cam around. da lady asked if we wantd anithang of da troly?

"du u hive anithang dat taste lik blod?" draco sad. "um no dery" da lady sad, she left us along.

'GOT DAT LADY IS SUCK A POSER111" blody'mary sad.

"i now rit!111!" i sad. Draco nd Nico wer holin hinds, i tink dey r in luv.

-tim skip 2 da hogwartshousing cerimony-

it was da sortin cerimony ind it loked lik al off da preps wer exited.

me: slitherin

vampire; slitherin

blody-mary: slitherin

diablo: slitherin

leo:slitherin

reaper: huffelpuff (wut a poser)

raven: ravenclaw (wut a poser)

jason: griyfindor (ugg wat a prep)

frank: hufflepuff

hazel: gryffindor

nico: slytherin

calypso: ravenclaw

reyna: gryfindor

peter: hufflepuff

evan: hufflepuff

david blaine: slytherin

connor s: slytherin

travis s: slytherin

tyson: gryffindor

ella: ravenclaw

octavian: slythein

chris r: gryffindor

clarrise: gryffindor

shawn s: hufflepuff

gus: hufflepuff

carlton lasiter: gryffindor

juliet o: gryffindor

elsa: ravenclaw

anna: gryffindor

rapunzel: gryffindor

tiana: ravenclaw

snow white: huffelpuff

ariel: gryffindor

cinderella: hufflepuff

Merida: gryffindor

niall: hufflepuff

harry s: hufflepuff

liam: hufflepuff

louis: hufflepuff

zayne: hufflepuff

"OMGs im soo glad we git onto slitherin insteed off 1 off does poser hoses." i sad 2 nico.

"Ya dat wold suk" nico sad.

"Literally" i sad (get it cus im a vamp)

"hahaha" we all laughed deprezedly.

"im glad reaper nd raven ddnt git onto slitherin dey r suk posers" vampire sad.

"ya dey got onto ravenclaw and huflepuff wat losers" blody mary chimmed in depressdly.

"lets go nd get in a cutin cirle nd cut orselfs " i sad deprezedly

"ok we r in" sad blody mary pointing to her nd hary.

"i want 2 cut meself 2" sad diablo.

"draco nd i r goin 2 go expore butt mabe nxt tim k?" nico sad.

"gods nico dont be suk a prep or ull turn onto raven nd reaper, tey r turnin into suk preps11!11"

"Gods amethist im not gon to be lik tem im just 2 deprezed 2cut, c'mon draco" draco waved deprezedly nd folowd nico.

"tey r turnin into suk preps godswhy is every 1 turnin into posers1111 dis makes me so depresed lets go cut urselfes" I said mad and deprezingly. every1 agred.


	5. Chapter 5: Ron and the Pit

**Ron and the very very dark very very deep very very scary very very big pit**

Ron's POV

Here. Why did I end up here? It's so dark, so lonely. The only reason I've survived is by catching water in my trusty bucket and catching and eating the animals that fell into the pit with me. It has been a constant fight of staying alive. Me versus the elements. I don't know what day it was, what month, it all started that one day…

-flashback-

Bloody mary had just broken up with me to date vampire. After they had become goth i hadn't even liked harry anymore. But I became goth too, to stay with Hermione. But it just got worse they got all depressed and started cutting. She had gotten all mad because I had dyed my hair back to it's normal color (what's with the whole dying your hair black thing anyway?).

Needless to say that was it for her, she broke up with me. I was heart broken. I thought she was the love of my life. I started running. I didn't know where but it would be away from the rejection that I was facing back with bloody mary, so where ever I was going it was ok. I ran and ran as far as I could. I saw that I was approaching the forbidden forest but I didn't care, it was away from her. I kept running as fast as I could, pumping my legs as hard as I could, I wouldn't stop.

I just needed to get away from the humiliation of rejection, they were my best friends, I didn't know what to do without them, but now they are friends with Amethyst and all those goths, I just don't know what happened. As I was running I lost track of where I was and where I could possibly be going. I looked behind me. I couldn't even see hogwarts in the distance anymore, well I've made it this far might as well keep going. I keep running. My lungs are burning, I can't even feel my legs anymore; I don't care.

Suddenly I feel myself falling, I land harshly on the ground and check to see if any of my bones are broken. Luckily didn't seem to break anything but there was a new dilemma I was facing. I couldn't get out. I needed to survive for I was stuck in this very very dark very very deep very very scary very very big pit.

-flashforward-

Now I am still stuck in this terrifying pit. I am so alone, I have no one. Does anyone miss me? What are my friends doing right now? Don't they realize I'm gone? How long will I be down here? how many more rats am I going to have to eat to survive? How much more rain water will I have to drink? How many more lonely days do I have to spend in this cold pit?

So many unanswered questions. It was so dark, that was until she showed up. She was like a beacon of light in this cold, dark, lonely world. Piper.


	6. Chapter 6: Ron and the Pit enter Piper

**Chapter 5 Ron and the very very dark very very deep very very scary very very big pit: enter Piper**

**DISCLAIMER: we own nothing, seriously we are writing this at a library. (we don't own 'Pigfarts' that is from AVPM by Starkid **

**Previously: Jason just broke up with Piper for Brickney. She ran out of the common room in tears. Bloody'Mary left Ron(Diablo) for Vampire (Harry Potter)**

Now:

Piper's POV

I couldn't believe it. Jason just broke up with me. He left me for a BRICK. He's insane, crazy. I'm in shock. I just need to get out of here. I ran out of the common room in tears. I ran and ran. I suddenly found myself in the forbidden forest, but I was all turned around I thought if I just kept going in one direction I would be able to find my way back. I looked up at the trees, then I suddenly felt myself falling. A pit? I open my eyes and it is dark in here. None of my bones seem to be broken but my ankle hurts pretty bad. I suddenly realize that there is breathing coming from the other side of the pit. Is there a monster down here? Is this it for me? I look over at it. It doesn't seem to be a monster at all, it seemed to be a guy about the same age as me.

Ron's POV

She is an angle. Thank the gods. She looks so scared. Is it of me? I must be very dirty considering how long I've been down here for so long. I should say something to her.

"Hi" I said.

"Please don't eat me" she said.

"I won't eat you! You're too beautiful to be eaten! Anyone who would eat you is a fool!"(***Hannibal winces in the distance***) I say offended that she thought I would eat her.

"I'm ron" I say.

"Oh I'm piper. How did you get down here?" She asked curiously.

"I fell in a while ago, I actually don't know how long" I smiled at her.

"Oh, how did you fall in?"

"Well, its actually a long story…" I said while sitting down.

"I've got time" Piper sat down next to me."Plus, I've been told that I'm a great listener"

"Well then I better get talking" I replied. Piper smiled at me, it was the most beautiful smile in the whole word. And so I started my story…

&&&&&&&&&&linebreak&&&&&&&&&

3rd persons POV

So, ron had finished his story. He had told piper all about how his two best friends had become goth and how Herminie, or 'Bloody Mary' had changed and left him. Piper had felt really bad for Ron, she had had some bad experiences with those goths too. Piper told him about how Jason had gone crazy and claimed to have fallen in love with a brick. a brick. a brick. A Brick. A BRICK. A FRICKEN BRICK, so she ran into the forbidden forest and accidently had fallen into the pit.

She looked really sad after she finished talking, Ron had wanted to comfort her. But he didn't know how. He looked at her heartbroken face and thought about how it was Jason's fault she was so sad. Then he got really mad at Jason. So mad he stood up and with a determined face he jumped up and said,

"We'll show them!"

Piper looked up at him.

"We're going to get out of this pit!" Ron exclaimed.

Piper smiled at him. He put out his hand and she took it. They were going to get out of the pit. They were going to get out of the pit, together.

&&&&&&&&linebreak&&&&&&&&

They weren't sure how long it had been. Days? Weeks? But they had spent the whole time plotting an escape. They had survived by drinking water that they had gathered in rons trusty bucket and eating animals that had fallen in the pit. Finally their plan had been ready to put into action.

They had collected enough animal carcusses from all the creatures that had the unfortunate fate of falling into the pit, and they constructed a ladder from the bones and skin and it was now tall enough for them to climb out.

So on one morning Ron and Piper lifted the ladder against the wall of the pit. Ron let Piper go first. Because he was a gentleman. As soon as piper went up Ron followed. When they reached the top they were both speechless. The outside world was more beautiful than they had remembered. Both of them were holding hands and jumping up and down with joy, when Piper realized how bad they both smelled.

"Oh my gods!" Piper exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked generally concerned.

"We haven't showered in forever!"

"Well we CAN'T go back to Hogwarts after all thats happened!" exclaimed Ron.

"You're right, I don't want to go back there. But we can sneak into the Gryffindor common room, clean up, and get our things, and then leave. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Then its settled, we need to get going if we want to make it before everyone gets back from their classes." said Piper.

&&&&&&&&linebreak&&&&&&&&

After Ron and Piper had showered (separately ;) ), and gathered their things they set off towards the forest. When they saw a bunch of centaurs with surfer dude shirts that said things like 'Hang 10' and 'Beach Bro', they were holding portable boom boxes and beach balls. They were the Party Ponies, Piper had heard about them when she first arrived at Camp Half Blood.

"Heyyyyy! What's up braaas? U dudes need any help, u look lost?" said one of the party ponies.

"Well, actually we were hoping to get back to Camp Half Blood. But we don't have a way to get there." Piper said to the centaur.

"No problamo bro, we can help you dudes out. Right guys?"

"Totally!" replied the other centaurs.

"Great! Lets go Ron!" Piper grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him to the group of centaurs, who lifted them onto their backs and headed out towards the sunset.

&&&&&&&&&&&linebreak&&&&&&&&

They rode on the backs of the party ponies, until they reached the coast of England.

"Oh no, how are we going to get from here to New York!" exclaimed Ron.

"Chill dude we got this" The centaurs all pulled out these huge, horse-size surfboards and got into the freezing English waters.

Riding on a half horse half man, who was riding a surfboard was one of the craziest things Ron had ever done, by the time they got to the east coast Ron felt natuas. He was glad Piper was standing next to him.

When they got to Half-Blood Hill they thanked the party ponies and tried to enter camp. Ron was held back the Camps barrier because he wasn't a demigod. Piper saw this and gave him permission to enter camp

"I Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite give Ron … uh.. what's your last name?"

"Weasley, Ron Weasley."

"I Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite give Ron Weasley permission to enter Camp Half Blood" Ron tried walking through the entrance and this time he got through.

"Come on Ron, I want to show you something" Piper took Ron's hand and dragged him through Camp, past the cabins, lava wall, dining pavilion and through the woods until they reached a small cabin in the middle of the woods with a sign on the door that read, 'Bunker 9'.

They entered Bunker 9, it was filled with tons of unfinished projects, materials, and blueprints for the most incredible things ever. Ron and Piper stayed there for awhile, talking, laughing, and enjoying each others company. Ron thought about how school, and how they left Hogwarts never wanting to return.

"We can't stay like this forever" Ron stated.

"Uh, why not?" Piper complained "I like it here with you, its so peaceful, no drama, I enjoy your company more than anyone elses I've ever met!"

"I know, and I like it here with you too, but we need education, we need a place to stay with food." Ron reasoned.

"I guess you're right…." Pipers gazed drifted off to one of the work benches. "Hey, what's that?" she asked. Piper grabbed some papers off the bench. The top one read,

'_Pigfarts, the best wizarding school in the galaxy!' 'New Students welcome' 'Bring your rocketship to Pigfarts, meet Rumbleroar and get a free admission to Pigfarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today!"_ There was also a brochure to Pigfarts Academy _and _Blueprints for a rocketship labeled 'Pigfarts Express' plus it looked like all the materials for the rocketship were already in the Bunker.

"I think I know where we're going"

And with that they set off to work on their rocketship.

'


	7. Chapter 7: Amythists POV

**This is another goth/my immortal chapter. We are sorry.**

Amethists PoV

omg111111111 i cant belive i trustd thoses prepz1111!1111!11 tey r suck posers1!11111 reaper nd raven r togeter nd t r on da quidich teem1!11 tey r suk poseres 1111111111!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!11111111111111111!111111111111111111111111111111!111111111111!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!11111111111111!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!

im ssupper mad11 and diablo cant be find we think he dead1! reaper nd raven r left and r noot gofic anymore. now they r prepz an wear prep clofs lik huflpooof and ravencllaw robes w/ stupidd orgne shirts w/ flying horse on dem. Wat preps1!11! AND nico got a bunchhh oaf new frienz so he dosnt hang w/ me aymore. My omnnly frndz r VAPIRE AND Bloddy MmARY smith cause dey r now da only gofs. Dey r dea olny 1s who understand me..!

We were in da potions class. prof. Snip was teachin us. He is a prep. He kept glarin Vampire. He had a thing fo Vampires dead mama, he iz a creep. I heard he eats sluggs cause heis a prep. I stared repir ad raven nd they got creeped out. Den proffester Snapp strated to talk again,,,

"Today we will be making The Babbiling Bevrage,"Snap said in his usual non-caring tone

"When drunk, this potion will cause the consumer to uncontrollably speak nonsense, If anyone were to use this potion on anyone else," Snap looked at me.

"Then the consequences would be high" Snip finnished

den snip give us all directions to make da potion. Evry1 started 2 make da potion. Mine turned out perfect, it was a perfect blue lik da picture. Vampires turned out black, Bloody Marys was rred, repers was a gross brown color,that was bubbiling out o the bottle and got evrywhere. And Ravens was the most perfect one in da whole class. I wad jelous of her potion cause it wad moreperfect than mine. At the end of class I secretly swappted my potion w/ Ravens when she wasnt looking. When she saw it she looked at it suspisisly, then looked at me with a mean face. I glaredat her den smirkedd with my face. She rooled her stupid eyes at me. What a prep!1!11

I looked at reper and raven and den ma potion den i goot a goode idea.

Later, it was dinner tim. Reperwassittin w/ da other prepy hofflepoofs, he was drinkin a werid blue drink, i prefer blood, because im a vampire. den wen no1 was looking i sneeked to the prep table and put my potion in his drink. Den he drink it. Deen his face got all werd, and he fell face forward into his american cheeseburger, all of his preep friends from other tables ran over to him, what losers! My table was laughing.

"Oh my gods, Percy are you ok?" said the black girl, i think her name wad Hazel, she is a prepp.

"It was the weird goth girl! She gave him the babbiling bevrage we made in potions today!" it was raven who sad dat. Ugh who she calling weird?she is a prep!11!1111

"I'm going to kill her!" Rave was vwery mad and wanted to kill me.

"Calm down, Annabeth. We'll get back at her. But we need to help Percy fisrt." it was the large asian and canadian guy who said that, the short mexican one was laughing and videotaping Reper.

"glob, nocker, green asperigus, twilight sparkle, flying rainbow ponies, blue soda, cookies, widards, fanfiction, one direction pasta, spoons, .." reper was mumbiling random things, da potion worked!

"What's wrong with Percy!" said the blond prep who was holding a brick.

"That goth girl gave him the potion I made!" said raven

"Pie, i like pie and cookies blue cookies i really like blue cookies i like water controlling water is fun swimming beach cookies potions class annabeth brooms goths blue cherry coke friends cheeseburger castle quidditch match camp half blood greeks romans swords wands tardis.."

Repir was still talking, it was funny. The other preps lifed him up and took him out of the dinner room, he was still talkin and raven glared me, i smirked wit my face.


	8. Chapter 8: Gizoogling Lightning Thief

**Chapter 8: Gizzogling The Lightning Theif**

** This is the first part of The Lightning Thief book put into Gizoogle Transizziler. To those unaware of what that is, it is a website that translates things into 'Gangster'. For me, reading the first page in 'gangster' was bad enough, but after I read it again it was kind of funny. So… here is the first page (and a half) of The Lightning Theif, gangsta style...**

Chapter 1 I Accidentally Vaporize mah Pre-Algebra Teacher

Look, I didn't wanna be a half-blood.

If you're readin dis cuz you be thinkin you might be one, mah lyrics is: close dis book n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. Belive whatever lie yo' muthafathas holla'd at you bout yo' birth, n' try ta lead a aiiight game.

Bein a half-blood is dangerous. It's freaky. Most of tha time, it gets you capped up in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a aiiight kid, readin dis cuz you be thinkin it's fiction, pimped out. Read on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I envey you fo' for bein able ta belive none of dis eva happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

But if you reconize yo ass up in these pages-if you feel suttin' stirrin inside-stop readin imeadiatly. Yo ass might be one of our asses fo' realz. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, n' they'll come fo' yo thugged-out ass.

Don't say I didn't warn yo thugged-out ass.

Hoes call me Percy Jackson.

I'm twelve muthafuckin years old. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Untill all dem months ago, I was a funky-ass boardin hustla at Yancy Academy, a private school fo' shitd lil playas up in upstate New York.

Am I a shitd kid?

Yeah. Yo ass could say dis shit.

I could start at any point up in mah short misrable game ta prove it yo, but thangs straight-up started goin wack last May, when our sixth grade class took a gangbangin' feild trip ta Manhatten- 28 menstrual-case lil playas n' 2 mackdaddys up in a yellow school bus, headin ta ta Metropolitian Museum of Art ta peep a funky-ass bunch of anceint greek n' roman stuff.

**(Check out **** /**** to translate anything and everything into 'gagster'! Some fun things to translate are, The entire Bee Movie script, and Twilight. Maybe some Harry Potter.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Pevan part 2

**Pevan Part 2, another david blaine street magic chapter! Yay! PeterxEvan forever!If you don't get what's going on go back and read chapter 2. They are both based off characters from the youtube videos. (PS: Some of the ships in this include, Percabeth, Solangelo, and Tratie, and of course Pevan. So if you haven't read The Blood of Olympus yet, then you won't fully understand the beauty that is SOLANGELO)**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or the David Blaine Street Magic videos. **

3rd person POV

Peter and Evan were walking around the grounds of hogwarts, their potions class had just been dismissed.

"_**OMG**_, these robes are so itchy!" exclaimed Peter.

"I know, and _Wool_ sooooo last season!" replied Evan.

"And have you seen theses goths! They think they are so cool because they don't wear these efffffffffing uniforms!" said Peter.

Just then, a bunch of students dressed in black, green, and red came around the corner. It was the goths!

"Oh. My. Effffffing. Gods." Evan was giving the goths a death glare, Peter had to pull him aside before the goths saw them and decided to pick a fight. _If we had a fight _Peter thought, _We would totally kick their vampire butts, I could strangle them with my hufflepuff scarf and make the choke on Cheez-its! _Peter started to grin evilly. _Stop it! _he scolded himself _Stop thinking about the stupid goths. Just avoid them. At all costs. _

"Come on Evan, lets just avoid them. They're stupid, and have bad fashion senses." Peter told Evan.

"As always Peter, you're right. We should just focus on our studies and the latest fashion trends." Evan reasoned. "But, if I come across that David Blaine ONE more time… I swear to Gods…"

"Ya, ya, then we will have to avoid him too. Come on its almost dinner time, we don't want to be late."

Peter and Evan made their way to the Dining Hall.

Peter and Evan had arrived at the Dining Hall and sat down at the hufflepuff table, but they weren't the last ones there. Lots of the other half-blood transfer students were arriving late to dinner in small groups. Among the last, was Percy Jackson who sat down at the hufflepuff table with them.

"Hi Peter, Evan"

"Uh, Hey, Percy." Peter said to the other hufflepuff.

"So, I overheard you guys talking about those goths. I can't stand them, I think one of them is out to get me, they even used a potion that we made in class on me! Plus, they keep calling me Reeper! Weird, right?"

"Ya, totally." replied Evan. "And they way they dress? Uh, don't get me started on _that_!"

"Well I got to go say hi to Annabeth, Bye!"

After Percy had left Peter and Evan started chatting.

"So, what do you rate him? On a scale of 1 to 10." Evan asked Peter

"Who? Percy?" asked Peter.

"Ya"

"Well, I mean he has the potential… so a 7. No, 7.5, but I don't think the guys ever used a comb in his life. I mean have you seen his hair?"

"I don't know, personally, I think he can pull off the messy hair look." replied Evan.

"Hmmm, what about Annabeth?" asked Peter.

"An 8. She's got the looks. If you ask me, shes outta his league." Evan replied, looking over at the ravenclaw table where Percy and Annabeth sat laughing.

"She might be, but you gotta admit, they _are _cute together." Said Peter.

"Totally, Pecabeth is one of my otp's"

"Me too." agreed Peter.

"What about those two," Evan looked over to where Will Solace (a fellow hufflepuff) and Nico Di Angelo (slytherin) were sitting together at the end of the hufflepuff table. Neither seemed to mind that they were breaking the rules by having a slytherin sit at the hufflepuff table. Nico was laughing at something Will had said, they both looked happy.

"Who, Nico and Will?" asked Peter.

"Ya" confirmed Evan. "What do you rate them?"

"Well… I'd give Will a 6.5, I mean hes cute, but not my type. As for Nico, a 6, because he has that dark arora always surrounding him, kinda a turn off…"

"Obviously not for Will.." replied Evan

"Ya, I mean they are just sooooo efffing cute together! Solangelo is up there with Percabeth! It's like soooo obvious they like each other. They are like two opposites, Will is like super sunny all the time, and Nico is an underworld kid, but somehow they fit together so well! They complete each other, and its sooo adorable!" Peter said excitedly.

"Ok, so how about Neville?" asked Evan

"Um, a 4, but I can tell he'll become higher as he grows up, and I totally ship him with Luna" replied Peter, "What about… ughhhh…. Snape!"

"Him! I give him a -10! He's such an effffffing creep! It's like bullying children is his hobby! What do you give the Stolls?" asked Evan.

"They both look enough alike to be the same score so a, 7." said Peter

"Same. Have you seen Travis, the older one, and Katie? Omg, they are so cute!" Evan looked across the Dining Hall to see a very mad looking Katie Gardner shouting at Travis Stoll.

"Ya, I agree," replied Peter. "Tratie is up there with Solangelo! They need to get together soon! I can't handle anymore of this sexual tension between them!"

"Well, what would you rate me?" asked Evan

"Um… well I mean…. you've obviously got the fashion sense… and you're not bad looking either…. so I'd say you're holding out for a 10"

"Thanks," said Evan "You're a 10 too" Peter blushed.

With that, the duo left the dining hall, and went to the hufflepuff dormitories.


	10. Chapter 10:Supernatural

Chapter 10: Supernatural

**Hello to all of you brave souls that have continued reading to chapter 10! This is a crossover chapter with Supernatural. It has Dean, Cas and Sam in it, also our OC Amethyst who is based off of the characters in the fanfic 'My Immortal'. Congratulations to whoever catches the reference to the youtube video, 'The Most Popular Girls in School'**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything from, Supernatural, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, 'My Immortal', or 'The Most Popular Girls'**

3rd Person POV

Dean was walking from Defence Against the dark Arts Class with his brother Sam, and his friend Cas. When Sam and Dean arrived at Hogwarts, Sam was sorted into Ravenclaw and Dean into Gryffindor. Their friend Cas, who had also come from America, got sorted into the Hufflepuff house. None of the three were in the same house, but that didn't stop them from still being the best of friends:)

It was before lunch and the three boys were sitting down in the library working on homework when they saw a group of kids walking into the library.

"Damn it. Not them again." Dean said, rather loudly receiving a few glares from a group of ravenclaws, and a slap from his brother.

"Shut up Dean. We're in the library." Sam told him, sounding as quiet as possible. Dean just rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"I hate those weirdo. Why are they even here?" questioned Cas. "Shouldn't they be in the Slytherin common room cutting themselves and listening to goth music?" Dean quietly laughed at what Cas said.

"Guys! They're not _weirdos. _They're just, different." Said Sam, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that they were just _different. _

"Ya, _different_" said Dean sarcastically. "Oh crap, they're coming this way."

"Sup Preps" said a girl with dark hair that had purple highlights. "My name is Amethyst, annnnnnd you _posers _are in maa spott!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know students could have assigned seats in the library" said Dean.

"I don't want your apologies prep, just move!"

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are, but-" Dean was cut off by Amethyst,

"I'm Amethyst Darkness Shadow. I'm gofic, and ademigod My fater iz Hatdes greak god of awesomenes and death. I went 2 a camp fo kidz like me az u prubually no. Now i go to this school because IM Also a wizard."

"Okkkk…. Ya we _know _who you are, we all went to the same camp as you, we've known you for like 5 years, obviously you aren't very good at picking up the sarcasm I'm laying down so, let me be straight with you." Amethyst looked confused at what Dean was saying, but he continued anyway, "We do not care if you think this is your seat. We are not moving from this seat. We do not care who you are, nor do we care if you're goth. You do not rule this school, and I will not take orders from you. So, I suggest you leave this library." Dean said very slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Ugh, whatever prep. But know this, I do not like you" snarled Amethyst.

"I feel indifferent towards you" said Dean.

Then she took off out of the library, followed by her gothic possy.

"Good riddance" exclaimed Cas once the goths left the library, giving a high five to Dean.

"See Sammy," said Dean, "they're nothing but a bunch of trouble makers."

"Ha, thats precious coming from you, Dean." replied Sam, "But I guess you're right, they are a pain."

"Don't you guys have that potions test you have to study for?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, but do you really think were gonna study for it?" said Dean smirking.

"If we don't Snape will be so pissed, Dean." said Cas.

"Yeah, whatever, Go ahead and be a nerd like Sammy here and study, I'm not" Dean said putting his feet up on the table and crossing them.

"Dean! Seriously, we are in a _library!_" Sam scolded while giving Dean his bitchiest bitch-face.

"Whatever Sam, I don't like libraries anyway," Dean said getting up, "Come on Cas, you coming or not?" Dean asked

"Ugh…" Cas looked over at Sam, who had a very pissed off look on his face. "Sorry Sam, but I'm gonna go. I'll see you later?" Cas asked.

"Ya. See ya." Sam looked down at his books, and continued to study, ignoring Dean and Cas, who were exiting the library.


	11. Chapter 11:Pretty Little Liars

Chapter 11: Pretty Little Liars

**Hi. This is a PLL/My Immortal fic. We've seen some of the show,but we don't really like it. So sorry to all of you guys who are hardcore PLL fans.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own the fanfic my immortal, or the show Pretty Little Liars.(This person is not really 'A' in the show, or books, but it would be awesome if she was)**

Amethyst POV

I stared at those 4 stupid prepz **(The Pretty Little Liar Girls)**. ALL o dem were wisperin to each oder at the end of the stiterin table. UHHH I don't like that dey r in slithirin!11!11 That is ma housee!111!1111! I really ha8 them!1111 tey soud just die11111111 i luv tormontin dem111111

i looked there scred faces nd i started to grim evillly…. Dey diddnt no who waz out to get them all they no is 'A'. They dont no who the 'A' is, but it scares them and that makes me happpy!111!

They weree all takin about the most newwest note rom 'A' That they got dis mornin. They got relly scrd. Suddelny the blond 1 stormedd off. I laughed. Then the aisin 1followed her**(YA...Amethyst is a bit racist…).** HaHAHA1!1!1111!dey were always sooo dramaticc…

None of dem knew. I was da only one who knew who 'A' was. Because. I. Am.'A"11!111!1 Ha!111! AND THEy will nver no.

Butt l8ly dey heve been getttin on my last nerves. I have too see their stupid preepy poser facees evryday!111 And It really buggs me!11

i needed to put a stop to a. But I couldn't. u no y? know? Wel bcause i made an Unbreakablle vow to meself wen i started being 'A', that i wouldn't stop being 'a' till they die.

So… there was only 1 way to put an end to "A"... by putting an end to THEM!111!1111

3rd Person POV

Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were starting to get freaked out. The notes from 'A' had started getting more frequent since they arrived at hogwarts. They were almost certain that 'A' was someone among their classmates. But hogwarts was such a big school, it could be anyone! Even a professor! And recently, the note have gotten more serious. "I got to go, bye" said hanna as she rushe back to her common room. No one was in the common room at the time, or at least thats what Hanna thought. "Hello Hanna" said a voice from the corner of the common room"I am A, prepare to die you prep!" Amethyst rushed forward and stabbed Hanna. "Nooooooo" Hanna shouted. Amethyst rushed out of the room.

-time skip-

Everyone was gathered around the dead body of Hanna in the Slytherin common room, Aria , Spencer and Emily sat there crying. "How could A do this" weeped Emily. "I don't know" cried Spencer. Amethyst stood in the corner chuckling.

-time skip-

Aria was walking down the halls of hogwarts when she was pulled into an empty class room. "Ahhhhh!" Aria screamed."Hello Aria, I am A," said Amethyst stepping out of the shadows, knife in hand. "You can't do this!" shouted Aria. "Watch me you fukin prep!"

Amethyst shouted as she stabbed Aria.

-time skip-

people gathered around arias dead body. Emily and Spencer stood there weeping, "A got Hanna and now Aria! We might be next!" Emily cried. "Nooooooo" screamed Spencer. Amethyst stood in the corner chortling.

-time skip-

Spencer was about to exit the washroom when someone pulled her back. "Hello Spencer, I am A" said Amethyst "You? Why?" said Spencer. Amethyst took out her knife "Because I hate preps invading my turf!" Amethyst stabbed Spencer.

-time skip-

Many were crowded around Spencers corpse. "Noooooooooooooooooooo" said Emily "I'm all alone and A is out to get me next! What will I do? And now Spencer is dead too!".

Amethyst stood in the corner cackling.

-time skip-

Emily was pacing her common room, in was dinner time so no one but her was around. "Hello Emily, I am A" said Amethyst. "No!" Shouted Emily "Not me!". "You are the gay one right?" Amethyst said stepping closer, knife in hand. "Y-yes I'm a lesbian" said Emily warily. "Well I am Bi-sezual" Said Amethist, kissing Emily as she stabbed her.

-time skip-

Lots circled around Emily's body. The group of friends had been taken out by A. Amethyst stood in the corner queefing.


	12. Chapter 12:AVPM,HP,PJO

Chapter 12: AVPM

**AN: ATTENTION This chapter is a big fat crossover of the ****Regular Harry Potter Books****, ****A Very Potter Musical(****by Starkid), and finally ****our fanfic****, so it has Percy Jackson characters, and My Immortal Characters.**

Once upon a time there were three Harry Potter Universes…

The first, the regular one that every fucker out there has heard of..

The second, the musical one that is magically gay and amusing..

And finally, the one that you have just read 11 chapters of..

What will happen when these 3 totally different, totally awesome worlds collide? Well you're about to find out…

_Regular Harry Potter World…_

Harry and Ron didn't _mean _to mess up. They really didn't, the potion was just really hard, they didn't know when the messed it up.

"Uhhh, is it meant to look like this…" Ron said.

"No," replied Harry, "it's meant to look like that," he pointed to the picture in their book.

They had been trying to make a teleportation potion, to teleport them to different rooms around the castle. But the potion had been too advanced for them and got out of control when it started puffing up pink clouds of smoke.

Lucky for them, Hermione had heard them and came to help. Unlucky for them, Hermione didn't just look annoyed at the two boys, she looked scared when she saw the potion.

"What have you done!" she shouted at them.

"Is it that bad?" asked Ron, sounding scared. The potion became a dark red color in the cauldron and puffs of pink gases were exploding from it more and more frequently. Hermione ignored Ron, and rushed over to the cauldron, but when she tried to get close it would spit burning liquid at her. Suddenly, the smoke started to gather in one giant ball above the cauldron. The three friends looked at in in fear.

"What have you done…" Hermione said, as the gas erupted like a volcano, engulfing them in smoke.

The smoke dissolved, and the three were nowhere to be seen…

_World of Fanfiction_

"Where are we?" questioned Ron as the three of them got up.

"It looks like Hogwarts." said Harry. Hermione looked around,

"I've never seen them at Hogwarts before…" she pointed to a group of students, they were all dressed in different Hogwarts robes. The large group of kids were all laughing at what the short latino had said, until one of the boys spotted them.

"Hey look" he said, all of them looked over to where he was pointing and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Ron's Back!" said the large one who looked chinese/canadian.

"How do they know who you are?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I don't know!" said Ron worriedly, as the group approached them.

"Hey guys!" said one of them.

"Ummmm, who are you people?" asked Harry, "why are you here?"

"Um, excuse me?" said the only one wearing slytherin robes, he looked angry at them.

"Calm down Nico, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding" said the tall blonde guy.

"Don't tell me what do Will!" said an angry Nico. The guy, Will, rolled his eyes at Nico, then smirked as he said,

"Doctor orders."

"Ya, Wills right. Its probably a prank! Nice one guys! Was the whole goth thing some elaborate prank too?! If it was, you guys are awesome, I applaud you!" said the shorter one of the two boys that looked almost identical.

"I don't think its a prank Connor" said the blonde girl in ravenclaw robes, "look.." she pointed at a group of kids in black slytherin robes, who were coming around the corner.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked closely at the three people, and their eyes grew wide.

"Bloody Hell! Look it's you two!" Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

"That… that, can't be us," said Hermione.

"Ya, I do not wear _makeup_!" said Harry.

"Plus, we're not in _slytherin_!" said Hermione.

"What are you guys talking about?" said the hufflepuff boy who had pointed them out in the first place**(Its Percy)**. The gothic group approached them.

"Who the fuck are you!" the leader of the goths asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and that's Hermione" Said Harry.

"Well Harry, I'm amethyst darkness shadow, and I don't know what you're doing here but it's our turf!" Said Amethyst.

"And anyway you can't be Harry" said the goth guy "I'm Harry, or at least I used to be… now I'm… Vampire Potter!"

"YA! And i was hermione, now I'm Bloody Mary Smith," said the goth version of Hermione, "and thats Diablo" she pointed at Ron.

"What! No! I'm Ron, not Diablo!" said Ron.

"Shut up Diablo, I know ur just mad cause i broke ur heart!" said the goth.

"What's she talking about?" asked an angry Hermione.

"I don't know! Shes bloody crazy!" shouted Ron.

"Ur right Diablo, I do like blood!" said the goth girl

"You're crazy!" shouted one of the kids in the larger group.

"WELL UR ALL PREPS" said the leader goth girl.

"What's that even meant to mean!" said another person.

"HAHA UR So stupid!" said Vampire.

"Oh no he didn't…" said one of the people in the larger group.

"Excuse you, you weirdos," shouted the blonde ravenclaw, "You can can us preps or posers, but you do NOT insult my intelligence!"

The goths and the group of kids broke out in a huge argument, shouting insults at each other. Though, the goths insults mainly centered around the words 'prep' and 'poser', whereas the larger group had a very wide variety of weird insults.

"You three should go back to Tartarus where you came from!"

"Go back to ur prep house and cabin!"

"Cabin 11 rocks, you idiots!"

"Hufflepuff is not lame!"

"Jesse Mccartney sucks"

"He does not!" **(that was Grover)**

"MCR is WAY Better!"

"No! Greenday is!"**(Thalia)**

"U posers suck!"

"Holy Hephaestus, you people are insane"

"I want to murder all of you preps!"

"U couldn't kill us!"

"Oh really!"

"Ya!"

"We've fought in two wars, you imbeciles!"

"YA, and we have cool powers!"

"Well we can ride brooms! HA!"

"So can we! Some of us are on the quidditch teams! Gods, you're stupid."

"Who you calling stupid, prep!"

"YOU! WE'RE CALLING YOU STUPID!"

"UHHHHHH!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared at the strange people in their argument. The larger group of kids would say 'Gods', like plural, and would refer to greek gods. Hermione was looking at the huge fight with wide eyes, she knew what happened, she read it in a book once. The potion had made them transport into a parallel universe, with goth versions of themselves, and american kids who were half god/goddesses.

Suddenly, there was a huge cloud of very bright, very pink, smoke in the middle of the hallway.

The smoke disappeared and there were lots of people in its place, most of them wearing hogwarts robes. One was a tall red-head boy with a blue headband, he had a bag of Red-Vines and was wearing gryffindor robes. There was another boy with circular glasses, just like harrys, and curly black hair, he was holding a guitar case and was wearing gryffindor robes. There was a girl with frizzy brown hair, who was a gryffindor. There was a girl with bright red hair, bug eyes, who was wearing gryffindor robes. Next was a very short… boy? who had blonde hair and slytherin robes, behind him, there was a super tall boy and a short one, both slytherin. There was a man in a black and white striped convict outfit, and next to him was another man who was very pale, with black pants and a black cape. Finally there was an older guy, who was wearing, a red hat, a long red robe with a high school musical shirt under it.

All of them seemed very confused. They had all gotten up when the girl with frizzy hair said, "Professor Dumbledore, where are we, what happened?"

"Granger!" shouted the man in red robes, "Will You shut your loud ass mouth for one second! I'm trying to think!" the girl looked down.

"Ya, Hermione! Just stay out of the way!" said the red-headed boy as he took a bite out of a red-vine, and offered some to the black haired boy, who also took some red-vines.

The guy, Dumbledore, looked very deep in thought when he said, "That crazy Bitch!"

"It was Umbridge, wasn't is professor!" said the guy with glasses.

"RIght you are Harry!" said Dumbledore as he smiled at Harry. "She was the one who sent us here, to this parallel universe! To think, it was all out of jealousy, I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but this is too far!"

"Professor! Look!" Harry pointed at the two guys that were wearing a cape and a convicts shirt. "It's Voldemort!"

The guy, Voldemort, let out an evil chuckle. "Harry Potter…. we meet again. This time I will kill you. And we will rule the world!"

"Who!?" asked Harry, "you and that guy?" he pointed at the guy in the black and white shirt.

"No one ever remembers me." said the guy sadly.

"I remember you Quirrell." Voldemort said to Quirrell. Quirrell smiled at Voldemort,

"Thanks Voldemort."

"Avadacedavera!" Shouted Voldemort, nothing happened. "What, why does my magic not work?"

"Haha voldemort look who's totally awesome now!"Said Harry as he tried to disarm voldemort, it didn't work.

"What! I'm Harry frickin Potter, my magic should work!" said Harry.

"Ummmmm, but I'm Harry" said Harry.

"Wait but I used to be Harry too!" Said Vampire.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" said Annabeth.

"Shut up Raven!" Said Amethyst

"Don't call me that you weirdo!"

"Prep!" screamed Amethyst

"Goth!" screamed Annabeth

"Poser" Screamed Amethyst

"Listen bitch, I don't know who you think you are-" started Annabeth before Amethyst cut her off.

"I am Amethyst darkness sha-" She started

"Oh no not this again" said Percy.

"Shut up reaper!" said Amethyst.

"Don't call me that!"

"Ummmm I'm going to go get Dumbledore" said Katie.

"But I'm Dumbledore!" said the Dumbledore in the high school musical shirt.

"No ummm the other dumbledore…" said Katie.

"I'll go with you Kates," Said Travis.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww cute nicknames!" said Peter and Evan as they popped up from nowhere.

"Where the Hades did you two come from!" screamed Travis.

"Hey! Don't use my fathers name in vain!" Shouted Nico as he got angry.

"Nico calm down," Will said putting his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do Will!" said Nico.

"Doctors orders." said Will, smirking.

"Uhhhhhhh!" said Nico.

"Awwwwwwww!" said Peter and Evan as they popped up behind Nico and Will.

"Ahhh!" screamed Nico, alarmed by the sudden presence behind him.

"Let's go get dumbledore" said Katie to Travis.

"Uhh ya, let's go" said Travis as he heard another chorus of 'awwwwww's' from Peter and Evan, he and Katie walked off down the corridor to get Dumbledore.

When Katie and Travis arrived back with Dumbledore, the shouting had gotten louder. Annabeth and Percy were arguing with Amethyst, with Nico, Will, Hazel, and Frank supporting them. Thalia and Grover were arguing with Bloody Mary about music, until Grover took out his reed pipes and played a tune that made Bloody Mary have to quote Jesse McCartney songs whenever she talked. The short draco was picking a fight with Clarisse, when Chris came in before she murdered him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all looking at the newwest people who had just arrived at Hogwarts. The new people were all arguing with each other about how to get back to Hogwarts. Well..._their _Hogwarts. The rest of the Demigod group(except Jason, he was in the corner comforting Brick-ney, he claimed all the noise was making her nervous) were arguing with Vampire.

Dumbledore looked around the room, no one noticed he was there over the noise.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Dumbledore. Everyone looked at him. "Someone explain what is going on here." everyone started talking at once, "One person, Annabeth, explain"

Dumbledore listened as Annabeth explained what had happened. After she finished Hermione explained how she, Ron, and Harry ended up there.

"And, how did it happen to you," Dumbledore asked the other Dumbledore who was shorter than him, and was wearing a High School Musical Shirt.

"Welllll, Dumbledore, you handsome devil, I'm almost certain that our ending up here had to do with that Umbridge who was out for revenge. But, worry not, I can get us back, I'll just need a week to make the potion, for it is very complex and I'll need some help with it…"

"Oh, Oh, I'll help!" said the Hermione with frizzy brown hair.

"Shut your ungrateful loud ass mouth right this second Granger!" shouted High School Musical fan Dumbledore. Hermione looked down embarrassed.

"Very well," said normal Dumbledore, "You will receive help from Hogwarts very own potions master, Severus Snape."

"Ohhhhhh, Severus….;)" said Dumbledore(AVPM one).

"EWW, no-otp" said Peter and Evan as they popped up from behind Dumbledore.

"OMG, I've had enough of dis shit, lets go guys" said Amethyst as she stalked out, followed by Vampire and Bloody Mary.

"All of you, go back to your respective dormitories" said Dumbledore.

"Uh, excuse me Dumbledore, but how will we get back?" asked Hermione.

"I will make sure you three get a portion of the potion, but for now, you three will stay with the gryffindors, I'm sure Frank will help you three find your way around."

"What? Oh ya, sure. Come on guys, follow me." said Frank

All of the kids shuffled out, to their dormitories. "What about us?" asked Voldemort.

"I have an idea! We'll stay in the teachers lounge!" said Quirrell, "Lets go"

The two left. Both Dumbledores were left.

"So... " said AVPM Dumbledore.

"You can stay in the castles guest room, I trust you know where it is. After all you are _me _just from a different world"

"Right, ya of course. I'll definitely stay there. In the guest room"

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow" said Dumbledore, then he took off down the corridor.

"Guest Room" AVPM Dumbledore muttered to himself.

_I didn't know Hogwarts had a guest room _he thought to himself.

**DONE! Yay. so…. ya. That was fun. Almost as fun as the next chapter…**


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween

**Chapter 13: Halloween **

**Hello to our few followers who have continued with this story after chapter one! This is our very very late Halloween chapter. It is set at Camp Half Blood around the time when the rest of the story is set, so Calypso is there. **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything. Literally anything, this computer is the only this we own. **

Amethyst walk around the deserted camp half blood. She could hear all those preps and their music blaring loudly. Halloween had always been her favorite holiday, it celebrated her heritage. You know, her being a vampire and all. But preps seemed to always ruin it for her. A little Demeter girl was running towards where the party was taking place. She stopped right in front of her.

"I like your costume! Are you a vampire?" Said the girl.

"Yes" said amethyst, looking off into the distance "now go away little prep!" she yelled. The girl ran off.

Music blared through Camp half blood. Orange and purple lights lit up the pavalon. It was the 31st of October, and the whole camp was gathered near the Dining Pavilion, which was turned into a dancefloor for the night.

Some of the older campers had convinced Chiron into letting Camp have a huge halloween party. Being the god of parties, Mr.D had agreed. All of the cabins were assigned different jobs to prepare for the party. The Pavilion was decked out with halloween decorations and lights. There was a huge dance-floor in the middle, with a DJ table. Cabin 11 was in charge of the food, they put out tons of bowls filled with candy, and piled cans of pop on tables.

It was night and the party had started. All the campers were showing up in different costumes. Connor Stoll was the camps DJ, he had started off the night with the song 'Time Warp'. Good choice Connor. Good choice. The dance floor was filled quickly, because everyone was doing the time warp.

As the night went on the party got wilder…

_Peter_

Peter had always loved Halloween. It was the one night of the year when you could dress up as whatever you wanted AND get free candy. What's not to love. He and Evan had always gone trick-or-treating together as kids, they had matching costumes each year. In his opinion, they were _always _the best dressed, and halloween was no exception, costumes were the most important thing.

This year, Camp was having a party. And it was HUGE. Peter was overwhelmed by the size of it. He was glad Evan was by his side. He remembered one time in sophomore year of highschool, he and Evan had gone to a party some older kids were throwing. That night hadn't ended well, Peter didn't like to talk about it.

Peter and Evan had spent 30 minutes in the Aphrodite cabin getting ready. Now, they had arrived at the party. Peter saw Percy Jackson approaching them.

"Hey guys!" said Percy, "cool costumes." Peter smiled, he and Evan were dressed as good cop and bad cop. "So, I guessing Evan is bad cop and Peter good cop?"

"Of course," replied Evan. "You know I don't take no shit from no one!"

"You're Hiccup right? From How to Train Your Dragon." asked Peter.

"Ya, I am. Well I got to go, see you guys later!" said Percy, before he stuffed some blue candy in his pocket and took off towards Annabeth who was dressed as Astrid.

Peter noticed Nico di Angelo and Will Solace walk in. They were dressed in matching pirate costumes. Like full out pirates. Hats, flasks, the whole deal. Nico started walking towards the snack table, but Will dragged him onto the dance floor. Peter and Evan smiled at their cuteness.

Peter and Evan ate some candy, and headed out onto the dancefloor. They danced to a bunch of fast songs that Connor Stoll was playing, after they got tired they headed towards the drink table to take a break.

"Woah, all that dancing made me soooo thirsty!" said Evan as he took a gulp of his orange soda.

"Ya, me too." replied Peter.

"You guys got some moves!" Peter and Evan turned around to see who had said that, it was Connor Stoll. Wait. No, Connor was still DJing, and this guy was a bit taller, it was his brother Travis.

"Ya, you two were dancing like crazy out there!" said Katie Gardner.

"Thanks," replied Peter, "so are you guys like…"

"Wearing matching costumes!" finished Evan excitedly.

"OMG, are you guys Eugene and Rapunzel from Tangled!" squealed Peter.

"Um… ya… we are…" said Katie sounding a bit embarrassed.

"OMFG! Thats sooo Effing cute!" shouted Evan. Travis and Katie just stood there wide eyed at the twos sudden outbreak about how adorable they were.

"Look Evan pizza! Lets go eat." Peter said to Evan.

"Ok, but let me get my orange soda first." Evan grabbed his orange soda and said bye to Katie and Travis. The pair took off towards the pizza whispering excitedly about how Tratie had finally happened.

Peter and Evan got their pizza, and sat down at an empty table to eat it.

"Hey, you wanna see a magic trick?"

Peter and Evan jumped from their seats. They couldn't believe their luck. It was halloween, one of their favorite holidays, and _he _had to show up and ruin everything.

They turned around, only to be face-to-face with the demon spawn David Blaine.

"No you demon! Leave us alone!" shouted Evan.

"Ya get the efffffffff away from us!" said Peter.

David Blaine shrugged and walked to the next table.

"hey, you wanna see some magic?" They heard him say to the next table. Peter and Evan ate their pizza pretty fast.

"Wanna go dance?" asked Evan.

"Sure." said Peter. They got up and made their way to the dancefloor together.

_Leo_

Leo was having a great time at Camps party. He had always loved the idea of halloween as a kid, but he only got to participate in it when he was really little. His mom was the only one who would bring him trick-or-treating, and he didn't have time for halloween when he was running away from all those foster homes. Leo told himself this year would be different. He wished Piper was there, he missed her a lot. He couldn't believe Jason. He was so mad at him, but at the same time he was concerned for his mental health. He wished Piper would come back, and Jason would start acting normal. He wasn't used to being to only normal one in the trio, but with Jason crazy and Piper gone, he was. At least he had Calypso with him.

This year Leo decided to make up for all the missing costumes with one big one, he had spent weeks making his costume in bunker 9. And man, did it pay off. By halloween, Leo had a fully functional Iron Man Suit. Calypso, who also loved Marvel movies, went as Pepper.

Leo and Calypso were making their way to the party when a very exited hell hound ran up to them. It was Mrs.O'Leary and she was dressed as Toothless from the How to Train Your Dragon movies. Mrs.O'Leary looked at Leo in his Iron man suit, when he took off his helmet she licked his face giving him a huge slobbery Hell Hound kiss. After, Leo was covered in Hell Hound slobber, when he heard a voice call out Mrs.O'Leary's name in the background. The Hell Hounds ears perked up, and she bounded off in the direction of the voice. After Leo wiped off all the slobber, the went into the party.

Music blared loudly, Leo noticed Connor Stoll was the DJ. Campers filled the dance floor. In the center of the dancefloor was the Afrodite camper Peter and the Apollo camper Evan, who were dancing like crazy. Leo spotted Percy and Annabeth, they were on the outside of the crowd talking, Mrs.O'Leary was with them. Percy and Annabeth were dressed as Hiccup and Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon, and Mrs.O'Leary was toothless.

Leo and Calypso made their way over to the snack table where Hazel and Frank were standing.

"Oh my gosh, Leo did you make that?" asked Hazel. Leo nodded. "Thats so cool! And Calypso is Pepper?"

"Ya." replied Calypso.

"So you guys and Princess and the Frog? Thats cool. Tiana and Naveen?" said Leo.

"Ya, its one of my favorite stories. And Frank showed me the newer movie version, so we decided to go as them." said Hazel.

Leo looked around the room, he saw Travis and Katie dressed as Eugene and Rapunzel, another disney couple. In the corner he saw Jason in a superman costume. He was holding his brick who he dressed as wonder woman. Leo seriously needed to get Jason some help.

Leo noticed Annabeth and Percy come into the pavilion. The dance floor was more empty than before. Connor was playing some old pop song, when Travis snuck up behind Percy, and pushed him on the dancefloor. Connor immediately changed the song to Evacuate the Dancefloor. Everyone saw Percy standing there, and did as the song told them to do. Percy stood there for a second, when he realized what what the brothers had planned he hurried off the dancefloor looking very mad.

"Oh shit!" Travis muttered under his breath, he ran away from a very mad looking Percy.

Leo saw Nico and Will approaching them. They were dressed as pirates.

"Hey guys!" said Will brightly.

"Hi, I love your pirate costumes."

"Thanks." replied Nico.

"Evacuate the Dancefloor? Ha, thats hilarious!" said Will.

"Ya, but it looks like Travis is going to be murdered tonight." Leo said as he looked over to see Travis Stoll running from Percy.

"He's pretty fast, maybe he'll outrun Percy." said Will.

"Will," Nico said, "its time." Will looked down at his watch.

"You're right. Well, see you later Leo, Calypso."

"Bye."

The dancefloor was still empty when someone with a very good vampire costume came onto the Pavilion. It took Leo a second to realize who it was.

"Oh shit!" said Leo. It wasn't a costume. And the person was… Amethyst Darkness Shadow!

Amethysts POV

I walked into da party.

"Oh shit!" said the latino kid with curly hair.

"Thats right," I sad, "I'm here!"

"Not you again." said Reper.

"Shut up Reper." I yelled at him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" he yelled.

"Because thats your name, idiot!" i said obiously.

"No, its not!" he yelled. Ugh, wat a prep.

"Ur a prep." I told him.

"I don't even know what thats ment to mean." said Reper

"Whatever" I said.

"Why are you even here Amethyst? I thought parties were beneath you?" it was Raven.

"They are Raven. But halloween is the only day that celebrates death so I like it." i told her.

"What's up with the whole Reper and Raven thing? Our names are Percy and Annabeth." said raven, she was calmer than she was when she normally talked to me.

"Thats what I named you! Those names are more gofic! Duh." i said.

"Well we prefer our normal names." said Reper.

"Shut up Reper." i said

"Don't call me that!" reper yelled.\

"Ok, guys calm down." said raven.

"Who the fuck are you Raven?" I said.

"Excuse me?" said raven

"What the fuck are you preps dressed as. You look look a little less preppy, and more like posers." i told her,

"We're from a movie. You probably haven't heard of it." raven said, tring to not get mad.

"I only watch gothic movies. Like nightmare before chritstmas.." I said

"I know, thats why I said you probably haven't seen it." said raven.

This party is getting lame. I thought.

Then the ghostbuster theme song started playing. My brother Nico and a tall blond kid walked into the party, wearing tan jumpsuits and black backpacks with ghostbuster guns.

"The ghostbusters are here!" yelled Nico.

"Lets get this party started!" yelled the blonde.

The DJ turned up the song louder. Reper and Raven left to go by Nico and the blonde.

All the preps seemed to forget i was there, they all were dansing. I waz mad.

I wen t to the drink table. I poured myself some of the red drink. I spit it out, it wasnt blood! It tasted like shit out fruit wit sugar!

I saw Nico drag the blonde off the danse floor.

"Come on Will, lets get something to drink!" said Nico.

They came to the table, without even seeing me!.

"They don't have any blood" they both jumped.

"Oh, ugh, Hi, I'm Will. Will Solace." the blonde said as he put his hand out.

"I don't care who you are." i said.

"Oh my gods Amythist! Don't be so rude!" said Nico. "I'm sorry Will." Nico apoligized. "This is my _sister_." said Nico.

"Ya," i said, "we are in the same cabin. Its the goth one!" i said. The blondes eyes went wide. Nicos face got all red.

"It is not!"yelled Nico. "It's not goth. But it's _way_ too gloomy! I was _going_ to remodel it, but then _you_ came, and made it _more_ gloomy! You are the worst sibling! Why can't you leave, or go bury your coffin underground while you're in it!" yelled Nico.

"OMFG ur such a prep Nico! Ur names not even gofic! U don't deserve to be in my cabin." i shooted

"_Excuse me? _Who talks like that? You're crazy! Come on Will!" Nico stormed off dramatically dragging the blonde behind him. Ugh preps.

_Nico_

"Ugh I hate my sister, I wish she never came to camp!" exclaimed Nico dramatically.

"Hey, it's ok," sympathized Will, "you still have Hazel, and all your other friends, and you have me."

"Thanks Will. I've had enough of her 'gothic-ness' for tonight." said Nico.

"Who you? But you're like, the king of drama!" Will exclaimed.

"Shut up Will."

"I was just kidding. Come on Nico, lets go catch some ghosts!" exclaimed Will as he held up the gun to his proton pack.

"Who ya gonna call!?"

"Ghostbusters!" they screamed together. They headed back towards the dancefloor, without Amethyst.


	14. Chapter 14:Ron and Piper go to Pigfarts

Chapter 14: Ron and Piper go to Pigfarts

**This is a continuation of our two Ron and Piper chapters. The last one had some A Very Potter Musical stuff in it, so if you've never seen it then this one might not make any sense. Then again, this whole story doesn't make any sense. Anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or A Very Potter Musical. (Pigfarts and Rumbleroar belong to Starkids AVPM.) **

**3rd Person POV**

Ron and Piper had spent weeks in the bunker. They had spent weeks constructing it. And Now, it was ready. Ron and Piper looked up at the big mass of metal.

In the middle of the bunker, in all it's glory, stood their newly constructed rocketship.

"We did it!" said Piper excitedly.

"Ya, now we just need to learn how control a rocketship." said Ron sarcastically.

"No problem! Annabeth taught me how to fly a helicopter, this can't be much different."

With that, the young demigod and young wizard gathered all their belongings and entered their rocket. Piper sat behind the controls.

"Looks easy enough." said Piper. "It should only take a couple hours to get to Mars on the Pigfart Express." said Piper about to take off.

"Wait! Don't forget this!" Ron said as he tossed Piper a space suit.

"Thanks Ron!" Piper said gratefully. "Get ready for take off!"

So, the Pigfarts Express took off into the afternoon sky.

****time skip****

Two hours later, the Pigfarts express was landing on the red planet.

"We made it!" said Piper excitedly.

"Now we just have to find the school..." said Ron.

"RRRRRRRRUMMMMBLLLLEEEERRRRROAAAAR!" Ron and Piper jumped back, they turned around to where the voice had come from, and they were face to face with a huge lion who was wearing a big stereotypical purple wizard hat and cape. "You two must be the new students! Climb aboard, and I will escort you to the school grounds!" the lion bowed down, a gesture indicating for Ron and Piper to climb aboard his back, so they did. Once they were on Rumbleroar's back, he took off. Rumbleroar was going so fast Piper almost fell off, she held on to Rons waist. Not that either of them minded it.

Soon, Rumbleroar approached a huge castle that was surrounded by a glass dome. Rumbleroar jumped through a portion of the dome gracefully and went through the entrance to the castle. Ron and Piper got off his back and stared at the place in awe.

"It so cool," exclaimed Ron, "way cooler than Hogwarts."

"Ya it is great." agreed Piper, though she looked a bit down.

"What's wrong Piper? Is everything ok?" asked Ron.

"Ya everythings great. I just miss camp, and I miss Leo, Annabeth, and all my other friends. They don't even know what happened to me." Piper said sadly. Ron hated seeing her so sad, he held out his arms and she hugged him.

Rumbleroar gave Ron and Piper their schedules.

"You two will be in the chaeris house!" Roared Rumbleroar. He handed them a folder with their house crest on it. It was a purple folder that had an animal that looked like a capybara on it.

Ron and Piper soon learned that there was three other houses with crests of their own, the first one was red with a wildcat on it, they were the wildcats. Another was the Gallus house, it was light blue with a chicken mascot. The last was a black one with an ostridge on it, the Camelus House.

Rumbleroar handed them each their school uniforms, a white shirt, purple tie, a blazer, and pants. He directed them to the Chearis room, where a bunch of kids with purple ties were rushing around. Ron got a bed in the boys section, and Piper got a bed in the girls section. They were happy now, they put their pasts, well in the past and found a new home, together.


	15. Chapter 15: What's Going On?

**Chapter 15: What's Going On?**

**So basically this chapter is where the 'real' characters see our fanfiction. I mean real is a sort of loose term considering we are still writing it but um, shhhhhhhhh…**

**Percy Jackson: (we refuse to explain how Percy got a computer at camp)**

3rd person:

Percy was just surfing the internet. He didn't know why he googled himself, he just did. Bad decision. He didn't think much would come up, maybe a middle aged guy who also happens to have the same name, but definitely not this, not 20 _million _results. He was just bored during a big house meeting…

"What…?" Questioned Percy.

"Gods Percy, What are you looking at" questioned Annabeth.

"I-I, I just...what?" He was stuttering now, and the other head-counselors started to look towards him. "But. How. What? oh no. What?"

"Jesus Christ Percy! If you repeat the question 'What?' one more time, I swear to gods…"

"Just- look!" He pushed the laptop towards her and the others came to see what was on the screen. "Its- It's me- us- we're all there!" he said dramatically pointing to the computer screen.

"What's fanfiction?" asked Connor Stoll.

"It's like this website where fans of books or tv shows write stories on." explained Katie Gardner.

"Why is there a book called _Percy Jackson _and the Olympians! Percy Jackson. That's my name!" he pushed the computer over to Annabeth. She went to the character list and scrolled down.

"All our names are here. This is so creepy." said Annabeth.

"ooh, click on my name!" Travis said excitedly. Annabeth clicked on 'Travis S.' and 1.2 thousand stories showed up. "Ugh, why is Katie in all of _my _fics."

"And what's '_Tratie'" _said Katie disgustedly.

Everyone in the room looked down.

"Ya guys," said Travis, "what _is _Tratie"

The room was silent.

"Uhh, moving on…" Annabeth said. Though she, like everyone else in the room, shipped tratie. She exited out of the 'Travis S.' fics.

"What's a crossover?" asked Nico. Annabeth clicked on it.

"ooh look! Harry Potter, I love those books, click on it." said Will excitedly.

"Of course you love Harry Potter. You're such a hufflepuff Will." said Nico.

"What's wrong with hufflepuffs Nico? Cedric Diggory was a hufflepuff, and he was _aaa_tract_ive!" _said Will as Nico hit him on the arm. Annabeth clicked on 'Harry Potter' crossovers. They found a fanfiction that looked particularly strange, it was called 'The Mother of All Crossovers'.

"What the heck is this!" exclaimed Nico.

"What's 'My Immortal'?" asked Travis.

"Oh, it's the worst fanfic ever." Katie said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"_You _read this stuff?" asked Percy.

"Not all of it! I just read My Immortal." defended Katie

"The worst fanfic ever?" asked Percy

"Yes!" exclaimed Katie.

"Ok, then what's it about?" asked Percy.

"Well, its Harry Potter, of course, and its...well. Um, these two girls wrote it, and basically turned all the characters goth." Will flinched. "and they added this oc who is a _total _mary sue, and shes like this head goth. Long story short, its super long and terribly out of character."

"That sounds… terrible!" said Will. "a gothic hogwarts! Did they change _all _the characters! How could they!"

"They even changed their names." admitted Katie. "Harry is Vampire Potter, Ron is Diablo, and Hermione is Bloody Mary Smith."

"WHAT! No! They can't do that!" shouted Will.

"Will, calm down. It's just a fanfic." said Nico

"Just a fanfic! It's an insult to Harry Potter! An insult to Hogwarts! An insult to the Wizarding World!" shrieked Will.

"What kind of name is Diablo? And Bloody Mary _Smith _how is that gothic!" exclaimed Nico.

"Guys, if its so bad, then lets read this." Leo said. Everyone agreed hesitantly. Annabeth started reading it out loud…

"My name is Amethyst Darkness Shadow. As u probuly c im a demigoood. My fater iz Hatdes greak god of awesomenes and death." Annabeth stopped reading and looked up from the computer. "Oh my gods. The grammar. I can't." she said as she pushed the computer towards Leo. "I just can't"

And so Leo began to read…

-time skip-

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods. _Oh my gods! _What _was_ that! How could they do that! That never happened!" exclaimed Percy, he was on the verge of a panic attack and everyone was staring at him.

"We know it's not true thats why its called fan_fiction._" explained Katie.

"Guys there's thirteen chapters." Leo said. He scrolled down the chapter list. Then, he began to read.

-time skip-

Soon enough they read all of it.

Percy was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth.

"I'm never reading fanfiction again" said Katie.

"_Awesomeness and Death?" said Nico angrily. _

"Calm down Nico." said Will grinning.

"_Shut up Will!_"

"_Doctors orders" Will said grinning widely_

"_Uggghhhhhh!" _Nico stomped away dramatically, Will followed him out.

"OMG, they're sooo cute together." said Piper once Will left. "I totally ship solangelo"

"Ya? Well I _totally _ship Riper" Leo said.

"Shut up Leo!" Jason and Piper said at the same time.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever read" said Annabeth.

"You're right," agreed Connor, "lets all read 'My Immortal""

"No!" screamed everyone.

**Next chapter will be the same but with the Harry Potter characters. **


	16. Chapter 16: Ded111111 111

**CHAPTER 16: DED11111**

**on all accounts this should not make sense, no sense, whatsoever. Draco's dead, Draco's dead no, Draco's dead, Draco's dead how, cry, cry, cry, cry. **

Amethist POV:

My goffik frends nd i wer hingn ot in da slterin comon rom and da daliy profet arived.

"O MY GODS!111111111'' I said deprezedly. "LOK AT DA HEDLIN111111111 ITS DRACO1111"

"What r u talkin aboot?" said blody miry.

"omg he so metal, he kill himslf wit ebony darkness demanta raven way1111111"

"who enoby?" sad blody mari

"she my twin duhhhhhh, its like she my evil twin but im the evil one!" said i

"o" sad vampire

"how hapen" said boldy marry

"dy wer cutin they selves ad wantd togoto he'll wit satin so dey shoot dem selfs. OMG those posers11111" said i.

"i hope dey hapy" sad vampire

"det wer in luv" said blody merry

"dey still preps11111" said i.

DA NED


	17. Chapter 17: What's Going On? part 2

Chapter 17: What is happening Part 2

**We lied. We're not doing the Harry Potter characters reactions. **

3rd person POV:

"So, _thats _what my immortal is." Connor Stoll said glumly.

All of the head counselors stood there staring blankly at the computer screen. They had just read the Fanfic My Immortal, after finishing the Mother of all Crossovers. Will had dragged Nico back just in time for the story. He regretted it.

"What. Was. That!" said an upset Will. "THEY HAD NO RIGHT. They can't turn everyones favorite characters into _that._"

"This is what the other one was based off of? I'm so confused." said Percy.

"It's fanfiction, it doesn't have to make sense." said Katie.

"I still can't get over Brason! And Riper!" Jason said.

"Come on guys, like they are my new _otps_" Leo said grinning.

"Did someone say otp" Peter and Evan **(We know they aren't in the series but...shhhhhhhh)** popped out from nowhere.

"At least they got one thing right." grumbled Nico.

"How could they pair me with _Ron Weasley?" _asked Piper.

"Rominie forever." muttered Will.

"I can't believe they paired me with a brick. That was one time. One time!"

"Sometimes once is all it takes my friend" said Leo.

"Shut up, Elsa"

"If Elsa was a demigod, Jason. I'd leave you and Piper, and go be best friends with her. AND, we'd _totally _sing duets together."

"Ugh I never want to see _you _in an Elsa dress." said Travis.

"I can't believe we have fans!" Peter told Evan.

"I know! We're like, famous!" shouted Evan.

"I still can't believe they did that to Harry Potter. Harry freakin Potter!" said Will.

"It's okay Will, not _all _Harry Potter fanfics are bad. There are a few decent ones out there." Katie said. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her.

"How would _you _know that Gardner?" questioned a smirking Travis.

"What? It's a popular website, lots of normal people know about it." defended Katie

"And what? _You _go on it for occasional light reading?"

"Shut up Stoll."

It was then, that Peter and Evan started to squeal about something called 'Tratie'.

"Tratie is like one of my favorite ships!" Evan said to Peter.

"Oh no, _I'm _the '-atie' in Tratie. Hades no!" said Katie

"No Katie, you're the '-tie' I'm the 'Tra-'. We've got to share."

"At least they got A Very Potter Musical right." said Will.

"Ya, and I like how they added Quirrell and Voldemort" said Nico.

"Totally, Quirrlmort forever." Will said, Nico nodded in agreement. "Piper, you went to pigfarts!" shouted Will. He and Nico started to laugh.

"A brick." muttered Jason.


	18. Chapter 18: Seven Harrys One Room

**Chapter 18: Seven Harrys One Room**

**Vampire Potter, AVPM Harry, Prince Harry, Harry Styles, Adventurous Adventures of One Direction Harry, Harry potter, and Harry Houdini, in one room…**

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing.**

**(The names are who's talking)**

Vampire Potter: "Where am I."

Harry Potter: "Is this the Room of Requirement?"

A.A.o.O.D Harry: "What's that?" he asked Harry Potter.

Harry Potter: "More importantly who are all of you?"

All except Harry P. and Vampire P in unison: "I'm Harry."

Vampire : "I used to be Harry now I'm Vampire Potter!"

A.A.o.O.D. Harry: Wait how are all of you Harry when _I'm _Harry?"

Harry Potter: "People can have the same na-"

AVPM Harry interrupts him: "Woah! Cool! You look like, me but less totally awesome"

Harry Potter: Um okay then…"

AVPM Harry: "I'm Harry freakin Potter!"

Harry Potter: "So am I"

A.A.o.O.D. Harry: "I'm Harry Too!"

A.A.o.O.D. Harry: "Oh No! Where are my taco's!"

Harry Houdini. stepped forward for the first time, silently taking a bowl of taco's out from behind him. He handed them to A.A.o.O.D. Harry then stepped back.

A.A.o.O.D. Harry:"My taco's!" He started to eat them.

Harry Styles. "I want some!" He said as he rushed over to A.A.o.O.D. Harry. "Hey we look like the same person!"

Prince Harry:"Where the bloody hell am I?"

AVPM Harry: "We're in the room of requirement"

Harry Potter: "He's a muggle. The prince of England. His name is Harry."

Vampire: "What a prep."

Harry Styles: "I can't be here! I'm meant to be on tour, with the other four! What will the say when they find out I went in the wrong direction!? I can on go one direction."

AVPM Harry: "Dude calm down!"

Harry Styles: "I can't calm down, that would be going in a wrong direction. And I can-"

Harry Potter: "-Only go in one direction. Ya, we get it."

AVPM Harry: "I don't know how I got here. I really need to get back to Hogwarts."

Harry Potter: "You _are _in Hogwarts!"

A.A.o.O.D Harry: "Hey, Harry?"

Everyone turned to him.

Everyone in unison: "Yes?"

A.A.o.O.D Harry: "No, this Harry." He pointed at Harry Styles.

Harry Styles: "Yes Harry."

A.A.o.O.D Harry: "You said you're in a band called One Direction. So am I!" Harry Styles looked confused.

Harry Potter: "Do any of you know how you got here?"

Everyone else in unison: "No idea."

Harry Potter: "This is weird."

Vampire: "You guys are all preps. I want to get out of here, so I can hang out with my goth friends, cut myself and drink blood!"

Harry Houdini stepped forward and threw a big cloth over Vampire. The cloth fell to the floor.

A.A.o.O.D Harry: "Ooooh was brilliant Harry!"

AVPM Harry: "He's gone!"

Harry Potter: "Where'd you make him go!"

Harry Houdini stepped into the shadows, and snapped his fingers and vanished

A.A.o.O.D Harry: "No! Don't go Harry!"

Harry Potter: "It's too late, they're both gone"

Prince Harry: "Look, I don't know who you are-"

A.A.o.O.D Harry: "I'm Harry!"

AVPM Harry: "We need to get out of here."

A.A.O.O.D Harry: "You're right! Harry's so smart!"

Harry Potter: "I've been trying to say that all along!"

A.A.o.O.D Harry: "You're smart too Harry."

Prince Harry: "Hey look! I think that's a door"

Harry Potter: "It is a door!"

A.a.o.o.d Harry: "I guess it's time to say bye.

Bye Harry"

Everyone else: "Bye Harry"

**THE END**


End file.
